


all the time in the world

by Miphan



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miphan/pseuds/Miphan
Summary: He wanted to kiss him.Yoshida Yuki wanted to kiss Mafuyu Sato.





	all the time in the world

Homework was what they should be doing. A math assignment that had been wrestling with Yuki's every brain cell for the better part of the week until he had given up and ran to Mafuyu for help.

Back when he was packing his things, walking up to Mafuyu's house, greeting Mafuyu's mum and whistling one of Mafuyu's tunes as he walked to his room, the request for assistance had sounded like a wonderful idea. An idea that he often entertained, even when guidance was unneeded.

However, today his brain cells had collectively decided to be distracted by Mafuyu's messy, but charming just-got-out-of-bed appearance. Along with his heart. And other parts of his body. Maybe. 

Yuki couldn’t keep his eyes from looking away from the papers on the desk to steal glances and long stares at his best friend sitting adjacent to him. He felt like a compass trying to keep away from the North. But the winter was so enticing that every effort was rendered useless, pointless from the moment it began. 

His eyes lingered once again on Mafuyu, who kept his focus trained towards the numbers and symbols Yuki should have also been thinking of but was a little too preoccupied to do so. It had been years since his friendship with Mafuyu had begun, but only recently had Yuki started to desire something more from his best friend. 

His gaze moved a little lower from Mafuyu's eyes, catching the tiny shifts in his cheek as he frowned upon a formula he didn't entirely understand. He furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought, tapping the flat end of his pencil against the desk a few times. Yuki clenched his fists and swallowed as his eyes rested on Mafuyu's lips – an enticing pink and plump from the way Mafuyu worried them with his teeth.

Mafuyu. Sato. He wanted to–

He licked his lips subconsciously, dropping his pencil on the nonexistent progress he had made on his homework. He didn't know when he moved from his spot, but when he realized what’s going on, he was already right beside Mafuyu, their thighs touching and a hand placed over his left hand. Warm. Soft. Not pulling away. 

Mafuyu looked over and slightly up, his salmon eyes filled with a silent question. He had always been so trusting towards him. Even when they fought, rarely and shortly, Yuki knew that his friendship, his care, his feelings, his intentions were never doubted. Mafuyu was always there, ready to reason, understand, forgive. 

He wanted to kiss him. 

Yoshida Yuki wanted to kiss Mafuyu Sato. 

It would be such an easy thing to do, considering their position. Mafuyu was right in front of him, staring at him expectantly, with his signature patience that never failed to calm his nerves. He was right in front of him and yet… 

Yuki couldn't do this. Not this way. He blinked a few times to get out of the daze and leaned slightly backwards to give Mafuyu some breathing space. 

"Mafuyu." He lowered his head, but caught himself quickly and raised it once again. If he was going to do this, he had to do it properly. No matter what the result may be. 

"Mm?"

Yuki hesitated. Took a deep breath. Hesitated again. The silence was stretching too long between them. Mafuyu sighed softly, but the sound was crystal clear in Yuki's ears. It was now or never, was it not? 

"Mafuyu, I–" 

The next words were spoken only in Yuki's head as his lips were suddenly sealed with Mafuyu's. With wide eyes he stared at Mafuyu's face, close enough to count his eyelashes, before closing his eyes and giving in the soft kiss. He hugged his waist, carefully maneuvering his leaned over body in a more comfortable position for both of them. Mafuyu readily braced himself against him, arms reaching to encircle his neck and bring them closer. 

They parted slowly, almost reluctantly, for air and Yuki was momentarily struck by the obvious implications of their actions, of Mafuyu's aftertaste on his lips, of the arms gently but firmly moving to settle around his back.

"I love you." Mafuyu whispered in that straightforward way of his. The words tumbled out of his mouth with certainty, like his love for Yuki was an unbiased truth, a fundamental law of the universe. 

Yuki wanted to cry, felt tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, but laughed instead, merrily and heartily. He returned the embrace, burying his face on Mafuyu's neck. 

"I love you too." He confessed with zero hesitation, feeling a newfound warmth settle in his heart. Before he knew it, he was pressing small kisses on Mafuyu's hair and neck, his cheeks and everywhere else he could reach. Mafuyu pulled away then and Yuki prepared an apology because he didn't ask if this was alright and–

“I don’t mind.” Mafuyu smiled and intertwined their fingers reassuringly. The open adoration on his face was almost too much for him to handle. “Kiss me the way you like to, Yuki. I like it when you do.”

If Yuki wasn't blushing before, he surely did now. Nevertheless, he didn't hold back anymore as he brought their lips together once more, kissing Mafuyu more passionately than before. There was no need to conceal anything. Not with his feelings reciprocated in such a way. 

They kissed for a long time, nibbling each other's lips in various angles and various levels of intensity, testing the waters before diving deeper inside. Mafuyu busied his hands with Yuki's hair as the latter explored his mouth with his tongue. It was clumsy at first, but soon they settled on a rhythm of their own, parting only when the need for air became absolutely imperative.

With a light push Mafuyu pushed Yuki on the floor, spreading the abandoned papers and pencils all around them. He huffed at the surprised yelp that followed his actions and easily settled himself on Yuki's chest. His heart was beating like a drum against Mafuyu's ears and he snuggled closer as Yuki started caressing his back with gentle fingers. 

"We should have done this earlier." He said, nuzzling his cheek on Mafuyu's hair. 

Mafuyu only laughed in response. They had all the time in their lives to make up for it after all.


End file.
